


Stuck With You (like an arrow in the head)

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cabin Fic, M/M, Snowed In, Treat, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Grizzop and Wilde are stuck in a cabin during a snowstorm. Things get a bit boring, a bit crazy and maybe a bit more than either of them bargained for.





	Stuck With You (like an arrow in the head)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflymind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflymind/gifts).



The snowstorm had raged for three days already and didn’t show any signs of calming down this night either. It was bad enough being stuck in a cabin on the side of a mountain, it was even worse being stuck there with Wilde.

Not that he could change any of that, except maybe murder Wilde, but that wouldn’t help with the snowstorm either. Besides, part of his mission was to deliver Wilde safely to the hide-out. That didn’t mean he hadn’t entertained the idea several times in the past hour alone.

“Can you stop that?” Wilde drawled, sprawled out on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Stop what?”

“The pacing.”

Grizzop huffed out a breath. “No. You wanna know why?”

“- not particularly-”

“- because there is nothing else to do. Nothing, except maybe put an arrow through your head, so don’t tempt me.”

Wilde turned the head in question far enough to look at Grizzop, a slow smile spreading over his face.  “Oh I could think of a lot of other things to do.”

That did interrupt Grizzop’s pacing. “I- what?”

“Oh you understood me.” Now Wilde was just making fun of him.

“Arrow. Through the head.” Grizzop repeated.

“You’re no fun,” Wilde pouted and returned to staring up at the ceiling.

Maybe it was the snowstorm or the boredom or Grizzop had just gone a bit mad scooped up in the cabin, it would certainly explain him leaping onto the bed. “Fine you want to play? Let’s play,” he said and then put a hand on Wilde’s thigh in a gesture he hoped would be considered suggestive. Wilde’s eyes widened and Grizzop was ready to call him on his bluff, when he pushed himself up on his elbows, his face very close to Grizzop’s.

“So you are fun after all.”

Grizzop could see Wilde expecting him to back away, could see the smug smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Well, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“Depends, are you going to make it worth my while?” He slid his hand a bit higher and more felt than saw Wilde swallow.

_Ha, got you!_

Except he hadn’t, because Wilde seemed to have found a stubborn streak as well and placed a hand behind Grizzop’s neck. Then he let himself fall back, taking Grizzop with him, so that they were lying on top of each other.

This really would be the time to back off, but whatever had gripped him wasn’t just down to boredom and stubbornness anymore. There seemed only one logical conclusion to this, Grizzop figured, and something close to hysteria bubbled up inside him as he leaned forward to close the small gap left between them.

There was a panic in Wilde’s eyes that matched Grizzop’s just that split second before their lips met and then they were too close to properly see. Wilde’s fingers tightened just that little bit more at the back of his neck.

This may be utter madness, but at least it beat the boredom.

Outside, unnoticed, the storm slowly started to calm down.

 


End file.
